Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by germancutie88
Summary: I can't think of a summary yet.
1. Surprise

Sam adjusted his tie and slipped on his jacket. He wish he could say he was sad that his father had passed away but he wasn't. He was relieved. He hadn't spoken to him since his mother's death 10 years ago. Every since then he had wrote him off. What mattered though was his sister. She was 17 and pretty much considered and orphan. He also hadn't spoken to her in 10 years. His father made sure to make their relationship non existent. If it weren't for working with super spies and checking up on her very now and then, he wouldn't even know what she looked like.

"Hey we're here Sam." Steve called quietly from the front of the Quinjet. He and Tony had accompanied Sam. To offer him support.

They landed in a field a few miles from the cemetery. The Florida sun and humidity had hit them as soon as they walked off the ramp. Tony complaining about his Tom Ford suit being ruined. Sam just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

There was a car waiting for them. They rode in silence. Steve unsure of what to say. He knew about the relationship or lack thereof between Sam and his father. So comforting him was something he wasn't sure if he should do.

They pulled up at the cemetery and the service appeared to be over. Everyone was leaving. The tent with the green roof was still up and there was a lone figure sitting amongst the rest of the empty chairs. The person had their back to the road.

Sam asked Steve and Tony to wait by the car.

Sam approached the person and stood behind her for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say to her. It had been so long. Was she angry with him for never keeping in contact? Would she understand? Or had his father's personality imprinted into hers? He said the only thing he could say. The only thing that would make her smile and giggle. Of course she had only been 7 but still.

"Kriss Cross will make you…"

There was a moment of silence and the woman picked up her head. She turned around and looked over at Sam.

"Jump jump?" She replied standing and running over to her brother. Throwing her arms around his neck.

"Cross I...I'm so sorry-"

The woman pulled away and interrupted Sam.

"Don't say that. You're not sorry. I'm not sorry either. He's the worst person I knew."

Sam nodded his head and hugged his sister again. She was still short as ever. Maybe 5'4 at the most. Maybe 135lbs at most. Her hair was natural. The curls surrounded her head like a mane. It been colored a pretty magenta. Her skin was glowing. Brown like cinnamon. She had eyes like their mother. Big dark brown doe eyes, or light brown when the sun hit them just right.

"So I don't know if anyone told you. I was going to have you come and live with me."

Cross nodded her head.

"I don't mind. I honestly didn't have any plans next year. Was going to get a job and maybe work on my art."

Sam led Cross over to the tree Steve and Tony had been standing under observing the scene from a distance.

"He was going to let you do that?" Sam didn't even want to use his dad's name. That's how much hate he had for him.

"No he wasn't. But I'll be 18 in a few months and what could he have done to stop me?" Cross beamed up at her brother. They chatted a little more until they were standing in front of Tony and Steve.

Cross looked over at the men and smiled and gave a short wave.

"Tony, Steve this is my baby sister Cross. Cross this is Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

Cross held out her hand and gave them both shy handshakes. Steve couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Not that he was expecting her to be ugly but he was pleasantly surprised.

"So this is the _little girl_ that's moving into the tower huh?"

"Just for a couple of months until I try and buy something close to work." Sam replied giving his sister a firm shoulder hug.

Steve shot Tony a glare. Even though he knew the billionaire wasn't trying to sound like a dick, he did.

"Why buy something she's more than welcome to stay. I thought she was actually going to be...well, little."

Crossed rolled her eyes and directed her attention on America's golden boy. He looked like he was afraid to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance ma'am."

Cross let out a small giggle.

"I'm not sure if I feel like a ma'am. But it's nice to meet you too. Even you Mr. Stark."

Tony let out a huff of air.

"Even me, what's that supposed to mean?"

Cross winked at Tony and let Sam lead her away to the car. Her life was about to become very interesting.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator Sam carried a box and Cross wheeled her two suitcases. The rest of her things were set to arrive sometime later that week.

Cross looked around in awe.

"So this is where you live? I mean I've seen it on tv but that doesn't do it justice! This place is like from the future!"

Sam let out a chuckle and led her into the common room where most of the Avengers were hanging out. He set down the box and cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him. Cross felt uncomfortable. She had always been a loner. Never one for crowds. Everyone's eyes were on her like a hawk.

Steve smiled and waved at her and she gave a small wave back. He and Tony had left Sam in Florida for a few days. So he could help his sister sort things out with the house and all of her belongings.

Tony stepped down from the bar with a drink in his hand. Walking up to Cross and Sam.

"Okay so these are the rules. No underage drinking. No boys and good grades."

Cross let out a small laugh.

"Well Mr. Stark, I appreciate your concern but I'm not interested in dating at the moment. Not that it's any of your business. I also plan on taking a little break before I go to college."

Sam shook his head and looked at Tony.

"Not that I needed you to set ground rules with my sister but she is a good girl. She doesn't need you giving her rules, that you would give some...some of the questionable women you bring home Tony."

Tony looked Cross up and down. He didn't understand why she was taking a year off. She had graduated at the top of her class. She was valedictorian. Her finishing GPA was. 5.2. No matter he was sure he could put some pressure on her to pursue college. Her father had also spent the 5 years in the jungles of Cambodia. Apparently she was also fluent in Khmer.

"Anyway.." Sam started and grabbed his sister's hand. He stepped around Tony and started introducing her to the rest of the team. Cross greeted everyone quietly but nicely.

She had met everyone except Bucky. He was currently in the shower so she would have to meet him later.

 _Mr. Stark, Mr. Fury requires you, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barton in conference room B._

Cross looked around for the source of the voice.

"That would be Friday, the AI that runs this place. Hang out here for a bit. When I come back I can get you settled in."

Cross nodded her head and watched her brother leave. Unsure what to do with herself. Everyone was still eyeing her like fresh meat. Steven sensed her uneasiness.

"If you like I could show you where you room is going to be."

"That would be great!" Cross exclaimed. She was glad the Captain had came to her rescue. Steve grabbed Cross' big box and she grabbed her suitcase and followed him down the hall. Her room was next door to Sam's and across the hall from his and diagonal to Bucky's.

"Wow this room is huge. It's like an apartment in here!"

Steve let out a chuckle and set down her box.

"I guess that's one of the perks when you live with a billionaire."

Cross smiled at Steve and nodded her head. She began to explore the apartment more. Bucky who was walking by noticed the door open and went in to investigate.

"What are you doing in here?" Bucky asked putting his hair up into a bun.

"Helping Sam's sister." Steve replied.

Just then Cross came from out of the bedroom and stopped in her tracks. There was another man in her room. One who she hadn't met yet. He was tall dark and handsome. He turned around and looked at her. Surprise etched on his handsome face.

"Bucky this is Cross, Sam's sister. Cross this is Bucky."

Bucky was just standing there not saying anything. Cross was a little creeped out. But only because maybe she thought she looked weird or something. Finally after a minute or two of silence Cross spoke.

"Do I have something on my face?" She joked trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Uh...no...I um thought when Sam said little sister-"

"You thought I would be an actually little girl?"

Bucky blushed. He felt he might have offended her.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to uh...um"

"It's okay. Anyway it's nice to meet you Bucky. My brother actually told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Bucky joked.

Cross let out a chuckle.

"Um yeah sure let's go with good things." Bucky's face fell for a moment then cross burst into a fit of giggles.

"Just kidding. He's told me nothing but good things about you all."

Steve watched the Bucky was looking at her. He hadn't seen his friend this shy around a woman ever.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Cross shook her head and walked over to the box Steve had carried in.

"Not really no. I didn't bring much. There was no point. The weather is completely different from Florida weather so…" cross trailed off realizing she was rambling and nervous.

Steve smiled and Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah life's not a beach here in the city." Bucky responded.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Is there any reason that what appears to be the triad is asking to see you cross?"

Cross turned around in her heels and stared in confusion. Her brother asked the AI to bring up the security footage of the garage.

There stood about 20 different Asian men, who were heavily tattooed and standing around big black SUV's. Cross' eyes narrowed with anger.

"He fucking didn't."

"Um he didn't do what?" Tony asked standing next to Sam.

"Where are they?" Cross asked grabbing her suitcase and pulling some different clothes out of it.

"They are in my garage. Waiting to speak to you." Tony replied watching her in confusion. Cross stepped away and went into the bedroom and changed. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She came up putting her hair in a bun. She turned to her brother and held her head low.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you about my life Sam. Just let me handle this and I will tell you the truth."

Sam nodded his head and followed his sister out of her room. Along with everyone else. They all piled into the elevator and rode it down. The doors dinged signaling they had arrived. Cross stepped out of the elevator and all eyes were on her. She walked over to the first car and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to play games. He was here for a reason. The sooner she found out why the sooner he could kick rocks and bounce.

"tae keat nowenea?" (Where is he?) she asked calmly.

The SUV in the front, back door opened and out stepped a man who was about 5'9 with dark sun kissed skin. Tony's earlier assumption of them being Japanese was wrong. This man was clearly Cambodian. He had long flowing black hair. Tattoos covered his arms. He was wearing a white t-shirt paired with a black blazer and jeans and he was decked out in gold rings and necklaces.

He walked over to Cross. Standing a few feet in front of her.

"anak mindoeng pi rbieb daembi brae chhmoh robsakhnhom?" (You do not know how to use my name?"

Cross sneered and dropped her arms down to her side. She didn't have time for his shit. She wanted to get straight down to business.

Tony, Sam and Steve were wondering what in the fuck was going on. Bucky was just standing there excited for some reason. Sam's sister was absolutely beautiful but it also appeared she may have had a bad streak. He was in love.

Tony asked the AI to translate the conversation so he could be aware of what the hell was going on in his garage.

"yk kruengoalongkear robsa anak . brasenbae anak chng niyeay cheamuoy anak knkw avei del trauv thveu ." (Remove your jewelry. If you want to talk, you know what must be done.)

The man bowed and called forward some other man and he began to remove all of his jewelry. Cross turned around and removed her slip on shoes she was wearing. She placed them in front of her brother.

"Do not get involved." She stated simply. She walked towards the back of the garage that opted for enough space, to do what needed to be done.

She waited for the man to finish. He approached Cross and took a fist and placed it in front of his other palm and bowed. Cross mimicked his gesture. The two took a fighting stance and then all hell broke loose.

 **A/N: I have started another damn story. I would like to make something known. I suffer from terrible depression and writing, painting and playing music helps me when I'm at my lowest. This story just came to me one day. I don't know where I'm going with it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. The Medjay

The man charged Cross and threw a quick punch which she easily blocked. She spun and used her elbow to connect his face sending him back. The man didn't lose balance and quickly retaliated. He sent a kick to her stomach that knocked her on her back. He lifted his leg and brought it down into her stomach which she grabbed and twisted causing him. To fall beside Cross and land on his hands. Cross rolled over and got up and backed away, letting the man get back up.

He charged Cross once again sending a series of combo punches towards her. Cross expertly dodged and blocked them delivering some serious punches and kicks of her own.

"tae anak kampoung thveuavei now tinih?" (What are you doing here?) Cross asked sending a punch at the man's face. The man blocked and grabbed her arms and pulled her close. His face close to hers. His lips inches away from hers. Cross' breath hitched in her throat.

"nowte srasa saat dauch chealeukdambaung dai robsa yeung ban bah." (You are still as beautiful as the first time our hands touched.) The man replied with a smile on his face. All Cross could see was red. She head butted the man and used her palm to hit him in the chest. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down. Connecting his face to her knee. The man let out a grunt and tried to grab Cross by her neck but she was having none of that. She used her body to throw both of them on the ground. She sat in his back gripping him by his hair.

"khnhom ban phl!" (I yield) He yelled. More out of annoyance than being in pain. He seemed to be enjoying the interaction between himself and Cross.

Cross released his hair and got off of him. He stood up and turned in faced her. He held out his hand and Cross shook it. Sam walked over looking no less than pissed.

"Okay, you want to explain to me exactly what the fuck is going on. Because you just had a small kung fu death match. I wasn't aware that you even knew how to fight." Sam folded his arm and stared at Cross waiting for a solid explanation to come across her lips. She hung her head low and didnt look him in the eye.

The man looked at Sam and sneered.

"anak chompeak preahangk avei teangoasa . minban saumbite pheap smaohtrang robsa anak . keat ban baohbngchaol anak." (You owe him nothing. Not even your loyalty. He abandoned you.)

Cross lifted her head up and sent the man a heated glare.

"You can speak in English. Whatever you are here to talk to me about, can be said in front of my brother."

The man bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. Clearly he had a lot on his mind that he was hesitant to say.

Tony approached the trio and began to speak.

"Why dont you three come upstairs. Have some water and then we can talk or you can talk. The foot clan stays here in the garage though."

Cross nodded her head and brushed past the man, who had yet to be addressed by name. This move was supposed to be a fresh start. A new beginning from all the shit she had been caught up in the past 10 years. But if he was here then surely it meant she would have to come out of retirement.

* * *

Sam, Tony and Steve sat at one end of the table. Cross and the mystery man sat in the middle but across from one another. Bucky sat at the other end of the table along with Nat, Clint, Wanda and Vision.

Cross stood up and bowed her head at the man.

"This is Chaan. He is the son of my master. I belong to an ancient elite assassin squad called the Medjay. I was recruited when i was 7 years old. How is not important. I speak over 30 different languages and I could best all of you in hand to hand combat. I-"

"Wait you mean like the Medjay from The Mummy?" Clint asked with a smirk. Clearly he thought it was funny but Chaan stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Do not make a mockery out of what she is trying to tell you. Be slow to speak and quick to hear."

Cross nodded her head in thanks and continued her story.

"I am proficient in the art of the sword. I didn't tell you Sam because I wanted a normal life. I left. I was asked to do something that I could not. Until the choice was taken away from me. Anyway, we actually protect the world. From people trying to awaken old dead mummies…" she looked at Clint and winked. "...from old magic. Dangerous things that would make you all shit your pants. I do not expect you all to understand. Just know this never leaves this room. I'm telling you this because I trust my brother and I know he trusts all of you. So do not make me regret telling you. Because if I regret, then you will too."

Cross looked over at Sam apologetically. He nodded. He felt bad for showing his sister anger. They had spent so much time apart it was hard for him to understand she had spent most of her life not knowing him.

"She is being modest. She was supposed to ascend to the greatest position that there is next to grand master and she let it go for a man who sold her."

"He did not sell me, you are being dramatic."

Chaan narrowed his eyes and continued to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We paid him to have you come and learn at our school. We paid for his extravagant lifestyle. His gambling debts. Then when it was time to take your rightful place you abandoned your family for a man whose only bond with you, was blood."

Cross placed her fingertips on her temples and began to rub circles. She was nursing the migraine that was sure to come.

"Even when he would leave you bloody and broken you still showed your loyalty to him. Something I will never understand. You are-"

"You have some nerve! Coming here judging me. You speak as though you are disappointed. You have no right. You chose too, remember?"

Chaan shook his head and looked at Cross like he had been hurt. His eyes pleading with her to cut him some slack.

"That was a choice you forced my hand in Cross. I loved you. I still love you. You left me-"

"It wasn't my fault you never gave me a reason to stay-"

"Look not to break up the unresolved sexual tension between crouching tiger…" Tony pointed to Chaan, then pointed to Cross "...and hidden dragon but why is he here. To apologize?"

"No I am here because my father has been taken. He is the only one who knows the location of our most sacred treasure."

It was Sam's turn to speak.

"So it's a rescue mission. You need the help of the Avengers?"

Chaan scoffed. Leave it to one of the want to be super heroes to assume he came seeking them out. How arrogant.

"I came here because I need Cross. Even if she doesn't want to take her rightful place she must find her replacement. But before she can do that she must know the secret. In order to know the secret we must find my father. If he dies with the knowledge it will be lost to us all. He will only tell Cross." Chaan turned to face cross his eyes had softened a little but his face remained stoic.

"Will you not run from your destiny Cross?"

Before Cross could answer Clint interrupted again.

"What exactly is the hidden treasure?"

"Look we are not allowed to tell you what it is. If it is found the word as we know it would become a dreadful place. I don't want to go into details."

Cross walked around the table and stood in front of him. Her big brown eyes glowing with fury.

"I will help you. But if you think for one moment that you and I are a thing, you can just bury that notion." Chaan stared at Cross impassively. Deep down he still cared for the woman in front of him. They had practically grown up together. If she wasn't ready to forgive him fine. He would respect her wishes for now.

"Very well Cross. You know where to find me if you need me. I will expect you home in a week. If you like bring your friends."

Cross nodded her head and Chaan walked away. Everyone but Sam followed behind him. Cross leaned her back against the table and stared off, at nothing in particular.

"I know that we've grown apart. Me coming back into your life so suddenly is...well jarring. But I love you baby sis and I know you felt at some point, well maybe you still do, like I abandoned you. Truth is I could've made more of an effort to see you and contact you. I was just so afraid of what he would do to you if he ever found out." Sam said standing in front of his sister. It wasn't easy for him to admit his faults but he loved his sister. Even if she was someone he didn't know.

Cross let out a quiet sob.

"There was a point when you first left I felt abandoned. As time passed and he started to act out more, I realized that he kept you away from me. I knew there was a reason why you never called or wrote. I forgave you a long time ago. I knew fate would bring us back together again. I love you Samuel. You are all I have left in this life."

Sam pulled his sister into a hug and held onto her tightly. It was all water under the bridge now. He would do his absolutely best to be there for her and respect her decisions no matter what.

The tower was asleep but it was eluding Cross. So much had happened in such a short time span. Rising out of her bed and slipping on a pair of yoga pants and she headed towards the stairwell to the roof. She needed to be out in the fresh air. Perhaps meditate for a few hours and come back to the real world more centered.

Pushing open the heavy steel door, Cross walked out onto the roof only to discover she wouldn't be alone. Bucky turned around and there eyes met. He smiled at her and she returned it. His hand extended to the seat next to him.

Cross sat down next to the soldier and followed his gaze. He was looking up at the moon.

"If you start howling, I might find that howlarious."

Bucky chuckled and looked over at Cross.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Cross pulled her feet up into the chair and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Nah, my mind is restless. Master would say it was because I'm fighting the energy around me. Not accepting who I'm meant to be. You?"

"Memories, not the good ones."

Cross nodded her head in understanding. She knew who he was and what he used to be. It didn't matter to her. He was not in control of himself. So therefore she would not pass judgement until he deserved to be judged.

"Do you meditate?" She asked meeting his stormy gray eyes.

"Can't say that I have."

Cross stood up briefly to turn her chair so it was facing his. She reached over and grabbed Bucky's hands. Both of them. She set the vibranium one in her lap and held onto the flesh one. She realized that she should've asked so she looked up at Bucky asking for permission with her eyes.

"Sure thing." He responded quickly. Curious as to what she was going to do.

Cross ran her small fingers over the lines in his palms. She closed her eyes and pressed on all seven mounts on his hand. It had been awhile since she had read someone's fortune. So she was a little rusty. It took her a few minutes to calm her mind and pick up Bucky's energy.

"You don't fit in here." As she pushed on his plain of mars, located in the center of his hand. She remained quiet and continued to press on more mounts. Luna, Venus his inner and outer mars. Cross stopped suddenly and her brow furrowed. She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"You have been touched, haven't you?"

Bucky went through a lot with HYDRA but sexual assault was not one of them.

"Um no I was never touched." He responded not quite liking to say that word.

Cross rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That is not what I meant Bucky. You have the mark of Medjay. Which can only be given by the master himself. You are one of us."

Bucky stared down at his hand then back up at Cross. She really must've been mistaken. He was the former Winter Soldier. He wasn't supposed to be apart of some secret karate death squad.

Cross squeezes his hand to bring him back to the moment.

"Given your circumstances as your time spent as a captive and your memories being fucked with I doubt you can remember. But I'm sure a little old Asian man had a conversation with you when you were a boy."

"You're kidding right. You expect me to believe in all this mystic power bullshit. Even better, you expect me to believe you. I don't even know you, Doll."

Cross releases his hand only to pick up his metal one.

"Then why are your eyes asking more questions than your mouth? Why are you still sitting here as calm as ever?" Crossed set Bucky's hand down back into his lap and stood up. Leaning in. Until she was centimeters away from his ear.

"I'll tell you why James Buchanan Barnes. Because I fascinate you. You want to know more and you know that I'm not lying. You feel it here…" she placed her hand on his stomach. "...and you feel it here…" she then moved her hand to his temple. "...but most of all, you feel it here." Cross put her hand on his heart. Bucky didn't know what she meant by that last part. At least not at that moment. Little did he know his world was about to become a lot more complicated.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for subscribing to this story. Like I said I don't know where I'm going with this. I plan on it being romance but I'm not sure with who yet. It will be between Bucky or Steve. Maybe both...I don't know. There will be a lot of reader Samn interaction because that his her brother and I wanted to write something where Sam can be at the forefront too. I started writing the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll be done with it. Excuse the grammatical errors. I edit myself and I have two kids so sometimes things get over looked. It shouldn't be that bad though. Anyway leave me your thoughts and ideas. I do take them into consideration.**

 **Kayleeh- Thanks fornyoir review. I love Sam so much but I've always looked at him like a brother so I'm all my docs he's usually the OC's brother. Bucky is gonna have mood swings. You've been warned.**


	3. Don't Hold Back

Cross ended up going back to her room and getting dressed. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top and a black cropped, leather motorcycle jacket. She pulled out a pair of black motorcycle boots that came mid calf. She looked as if she was going on a covert mission. She quickly brushed her hair and put it into bun, leaving a few strands of hair out near her ears. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Chaan. Slipping it into her back pocket she walked out of her room and took the elevator down to the garage.

Steve was tinkering with his motorcycle when Cross stepped off the elevator looking every bit deadly but super fucking sexy. He stopped what he was doing and watched her walk over to one of the Ducati's.

"Going somewhere?" Steve asked resuming his work on the bike.

Cross looked over her shoulder and smirked at Steve.

"You wanna come with?"

Steve stopped what he was doing and stood up. Wiping his hands on a towel. Cross couldn't help but notice his muscles bulging from under his wife beater. His jeans fit snugly on his ass. The man was fine.

"Where do you need to go?"

Cross folded her arms and smiled.

"I need to go speak to Chaan. I didn't want to bother my brother."

Steve walked over to the sink and scrubbed his hands and then dried them off. He picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

"I'll take you. If you promise to just be honest with him always. I know you two have grown apart but he's my best friend. I know he wants a relationship with you, just be open to it."

Cross rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Steve slipped on his jacket and walked over to another bike. It was a cool looking old school Harley.

Cross sucked her teeth and pointed at the Ducati.

"It's 2016, let's ride this one and look cool and not old."

Steve chuckled and sat down on the Harley and extended the helmet towards Cross.

"You're riding with Captain America. Doesn't matter what we're on, you're going to look cool."

Cross grabbed the helmet reluctantly and put it on and joined Steve on the Harley. A few moments later they were zipping out of the tower and riding down the uninhabited streets. Cross wondered why it seemed so dead. Wasn't New York the city that never sleeps?

They came to a red light and Steve turned around to ask her where they were going. Cross gave him the address and the light turned green and they were off. Cross tightened her grip around the Captains waist. His muscles were well defined, even through the fabric of his shirt. He smelled good too like motor oil and cologne. Cross tightened her grip a little bit. Shit, it was nice to have your arms around a man that fine.

Steve was unsure how to feel about Cross holding him. Of course she needed to hold on but he liked it a little too much. She was only 17, but she was his best friends sister. _Yeah but she'll be 18 next month._ The annoying little voice in his head reminded him. Shaking his head he was grateful he had reached their destination. He tossed the keys to the valet and followed Cross inside the hotel and into the elevator.

The ride up was spent in silence. Cross replaying her day in her head and Steve thinking about how inappropriate his thoughts were. Cross looked over at Steve unblinkingly. She wondered what he was thinking about. Feeling himself being watched he looked over at Cross who quickly looked away. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Steve smiled. Maybe she thought he was cute too.

The elevator arrived on the 9th floor and they both stepped off. Steve walked behind Cross, a safety precaution. She stopped in front of room 204 and knocked.

The door quickly swung open to reveal one of the men from earlier. Cross said something to him in Cambodian and he stepped aside. She briskly walked in and told Steve he could have a seat.

Chaan walked out from one of the bedrooms shirtless and smiling at her. Cross rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad that you came." He said pulling on his shirt and taking a seat across from Steve. Leaving cross to sit next to Steve.

"I know when you're holding something back. I couldn't sleep tonight, trying to wrack my brain around what it could be. Then it hit me. I realized it was everything you didn't say. Like who took master."

Chaan's face pales and he looked away momentarily. He had purposely left out that tidbit of information. Not to hide it. It just brought shame to his family and most of all to the Medjay. After all, how do you explain your fraternal twin brother betrayed them all and took their father hostage.

Cross clenched her jaw and rested her hands on her knees.

"Why did Thom take master? You tell me right now Chaan. I deserve to know."

Chaan looked over at Cross worriedly.

"He was upset. Upset that you left. Upset that you loved me and not him. I don't know how he knew but he knows that we um…" his voice trailed off and Chaan looked over at Steve. He didn't want to disrespect Cross by saying that they had sex. Steve kind of gathered that yesterday the way they looked at each other.

Cross look mortified at Chaan's confession.

"Chaan I… I didn't know how he felt about me. You know that if I even thought for a second he did feel some type of way, you and I-"

Chaan waved her words away.

"I know the person you are Cross. As much as I hold resentment for your leaving, it's really the only thing you've ever done to hurt anyone so-"

His words stopped by one of the men occupying the hotel room, brains flying on the wall behind him. Steve quickly pushed Cross to the floor and Chaan ran into another room just as a barrage of bullets started ripping through the couches and bar. The glass shattering into a million tiny pieces around them. Debri from the couches and whatever else the bullets were cutting through created a shower of confetti.

Cross tried to push Steve off of her but it was no use. He was a brick wall.

After a Moment the bullets stop and Steve was on his feet pulling Cross up with him. He was on his phone dialing the tower. Cross ran in the direction that Chaan had gone. Only to find him laying down clutching a case and shaking. He was bleeding out and fast. Cross knelt down next to Chaan and picked up his head and set it in her lap. She quickly grabbed one of the pillows and removed the pillowcase and applied pressure to his wound.

"STEVE!" Cross yelled from the bedroom.

"Cross…" Chaan sputtered and coughed blood coming out of his mouth along with his words. "...you left this...behind."

Cross shook her head and pushed the case away.

"I don't give a fuck about that sword Chaan. Keep your eyes open and stay focused on my voice. Do you hear me? If you leave me I will never forgive you."

Steve came into the room kneeling next to Chaan. Moments later metal could be hear clanking and in walked Tony in his suit. Followed by Sam and Thor.

"Natasha and Clint are on their way. I'll take him."

Cross reluctantly let Tony take Chaan from her arms. She watched him walk away and soon couldn't here the metal of his suit anymore.

Steve placed a hand on Cross' shoulder.

"Cross, can you hear me."

She looked over at him with a tear streaked face and nodded. She didn't know why but she buried her head against Steve's chest and began to sob uncontrollably. His shirt. Allied up into her fist. Steve didn't know what to do except let her cry.

Sam walked back into the room after securing the perimeter. He watched Steve try to console his sister. Steve looked a little helpless but Sam appreciated that he was doing his best. After a few more minutes, Cross stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her shirt. She crawled over to the case and grabbed it.

Standing up cross looked down at her left hand and realized it was covered in blood. She desperately tried to wipe it off in her jeans to no avail.

"Cross, Bucky and Wanda are downstairs in a blacked out Tahoe. Can you please go meet them and let Bucky take you back to the tower? Chaan is being prepped for surgery if he's not already under. I'm sure he will want a familiar face when he wakes up." Sam said crossing the room and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Cross hugged her brother and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sam I shouldn't have left."

"Baby girl you did nothing wrong. I'm glad you're okay. Just go back to the tower where I know you'll be safe. If you want we can talk when I'm done here."

Cross smiled woefully but nodded her head. Steve escorted her downstairs to the awaiting car. Wanda got out and Cross took her spot. Bucky immediately pulled away from the curb and headed back to the tower.

* * *

Cross headed to her room her whole body feeling like it was being weighed down. She quickly showered and went to see what the status was with Chaan. Bucky was waiting when she got there and offered her the seat next to him. In a similar fashion that he had in the roof.

Cross sat down next to him and stared blankly in front of her.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

Cross nodded her head and started chewing on her bottom lip. She wouldn't be able to do this by herself. She needed Chaan. She needed him because he had always been there for her. Even though her abilities superseded his, he never stopped pushing her or encouraging her to improve. Even when she had been recruited as a child, she was an outsider but he had loved her from the moment she shook his hand at 7 years old.

"Tony has the best surgeons at his beck and call. He will make it."

Cross put her face in her hands and let out a long sigh. This was all her fault. If she had just stayed and done what she was supposed to do she wouldn't be here involving people that didn't need to be involved. Chaan's life wouldn't be hanging by a thread.

Bucky placed a gentle hand on her back and rubbed softly.

"I've been there before Cross. I know what you're feeling. Guilt. Well it's not your fault. Things happen for a reason and you can't beat yourself up about this."

Cross lifter her head her tear rimmed eyes stared over at Bucky.

"I appreciate you words Bucky. Thanks for sitting with me. You don't know me and you're showing me kindness. I owe you one."

Bucky smiled and shook his head.

"No, you don't. That's what friends are for right?"

Cross smiled and nodded her head and sat back. Bucky stopped rubbing her back and grabbed her hand. He was telling the truth. Even though he had brushed her off on the roof, it didn't change the fact that she was a nice person. She was scared. That was written all over her face. What she needed more than anything was a friend.

Hours later Sam walked to where the surgery was to find Cross asleep leaning on Bucky. It may have bothered him a little bit because it seemed intimate but he knew the day's events had most likely caught up with her and Bucky was just being protective because, well, that was in his nature. Sam sat down on the the other side of Cross who felt someone else had arrived and woke up. Before she could say anything a doctor walked out to speak with them.

"He's stable for now. The bullets didn't hit anything vital. He lost a lot of blood, we had to perform a transfusion so he will be asleep for awhile. If you like you can go in and see him. I don't expect him to wake up within the next couple of hours though."

Cross stood up and walked down the hall and into the room where Chaan was being held. He didn't have any tubes in his mouth which was a good sign. Just the normal IV lines and heart rate monitor. Sam stood in the other side of his bed and Bucky stood near the door.

Cross reached over and slipped her hand into Chaan's. She leaned down close to his ear and began whispering.

"ttuol ban robsa anak samreak . nowpel del anak kraok laeng, yeung mean kechchakar trauv thve." (Get your rest. When you wake up, we have work to do)

Cross kissed him on his lips and headed for the door. She needed sleep and a lot of it.

Cross must've slept until late evening because when she woke the sun was dull shades of orange and pink. Like it had possibly rained. She slipped on some clothes. Jeans and a t shirt and remained barefoot. She waltzed out of her room and headed in search of food. Having to ask FRIDAY for assistance because she had never even gotten a tour.

The whole team was in the dining and kitchen when cross groggily stumbled in.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Tony said handing her a cup of coffee.

Cross looked down at the cup and sneered.

"Who doesn't like coffee?" Tony asked slightly offended.

Cross looked back down at the cup and then him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want to come off as rude Mr. Stark-"

"No, please, call me Tony." he replied with a smirk suggesting that she continue whatever it was she was going to say.

"Right, Tony. I don't want to come off as rude but I don't have any idea where your mouth has been, and I like my coffee light and sweet."

A loud cackle could be heard from Clints mouth and Natasha may have chuckled.

"I think we have to keep her around." Bruce said walking into the kitchen and turned to Cross.

"Chụ̄̀x k̄hxng c̄hạn khụ̄x brūs doy wiṭhī kār." (I'm Bruce by the way)

"Khuṇ soeak thịy xìm prathạbcı mạn mī khwām s̄uk̄h thī̀ dị̂ phb khuṇ māk keinpị" (you speak Thai? I'm impressed. Nice to meet you too)

Bruce nodded his head and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll have you know, my lips haven't been anywhere they weren't wanted."

Cross made a gagging noise and shook her head. She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug who passed her a new cup of coffee, the way she liked it.

Cross really didn't feel like being social. In fact she felt like fighting. She knew of an underground fight club that would have exactly the kind of release she was looking for. Quickly drinking her coffee Cross dismissed herself and went back to her room to wait for nightfall. She would sneak out of the tower and go release a lot of the pent up anger she was feeling.

 **A/N: Thank you to all of you who have subscribed to this story! Let me know you thoughts.**

 **Zuleikha: I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. I like writing it! I have been writing for Saving me and i swear I don't like that chapter but I will edit it and post it tomorrow. I won't abandon my other stories I just need to find more time to write. Anyway who do you think likes Chaan more? Bucky or Steve I really don't know who should get the goodies eventually. I don't know why but I always see them liking the same girl. But in this story I want to keep it centered on just one of them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is more Bucky and Cross and of course Sam!**


End file.
